ja2v113hamfandomcom-20200214-history
Explosives Cause Suppression
With HAM's Suppression system, explosives may now seem a bit underpowered, compared to gunfire which has been dramatically improved. HAM's solution for this is to allow Explosives to have a similar suppressive effect to that of bullets. Suppression by Explosions in the Real World Suppressive fire in the real world is not limited to small-arms. In fact, artillery units are sometimes just as effective at suppressing the enemy, and often much more than mere bullets. This is because of that timeless truth: "A big explosion is more deadly than a small bullet". When bombs are going off nearby, the light and sound can be enough to send everyone diving for cover. If you're being shelled repeatedly, it's likely that you won't want to expose yourself at all, preferring to stay as low as possible and pray to god that the next explosion doesn't come too close. As mentioned earlier, this is part of what makes artillery so effective - a single explosion has much more potential to kill than a small bullet, and hence is considerably scarier. That is on top of the considerable light, noise, and shockwave output which can disorient enemies in a radius. HAM 3.4 - Explosive Suppression Mechanism In HAM 3.4 and beyond, any explosive that causes a blast (including HE, Frag, Flashbang and Stun) will also dish out Suppression Points to anyone who's near the center of the blast. These Suppression Points are identical to the ones caused by flying bullets, except that a single explosion can deliver a large amount of them all at once, and usually at a much greater radius than any bullet or autofire volley. The exact number of Suppression Points served this way is based on the size of the explosion (I.E. the Radius), and on the distance between the character and the center of the explosion. In other words, the larger the explosion, the more suppression it causes. The closer you are to the center, the more suppression you get. In fact, radius and distance are so important, that a soldier can get suppression points from an explosion even if he was too far away to get hurt. Especially large explosions can cause everyone in a large radius to dive for the ground, even if the explosion itself does little or no damage to anyone. It is a result of the human instinct of self-preservation, and the chaotic nature of explosions. Using the current formula, explosions can cause a lot of suppression, sometimes even beyond the range at which they cause damage. This makes them very effective tools on the battlefield, especially if used in close-quarters. The effects of explosions going off in-doors is considerably more noticeable. Flashbang grenades are exceptionally good at Suppression despite their non-harmful nature. Their effect is often quite severe, especially if used indoors or in underground sectors. If used correctly, flashbangs are likely to suck out a character's entire next turn! Please note that this feature will have no effect unless the rest of the suppression system is turned on. This is because suppression points may accumulate regardless, but need the suppression system to have any effect on the game. HAM 3.5 - Controlling Effectiveness As of HAM 3.5, it is now possible to set the potency of explosions in causing Suppression through an INI setting. This setting works as a percentage, compared to the HAM default level. You can adjust the setting up (to increase Explosive Suppression effects) or down (to decrease the effects) as you'd like, hopefully to find your preferred balance. Please note that Radius/Distance calculations are not changed - only the number of Suppression Points inflicted upon anyone who is within the proper distance. INI Settings: HAM 3.4 has an INI setting to allow Suppression By Explosions. HAM 3.5 replaces this setting with a better one that can also be used to control the magnitude of the effect. EXPLOSIVES_CAUSE_SUPPRESSION EXPLOSIVE_SUPPRESSION_EFFECTIVENESS See Also Suppression Fire in HAM Category:Features Category:HAM Suppression Category:Combat Features